


头等位置

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 旁观者清当局者迷。事实上金建学对所有人都好，但他似乎对孙东柱特别特别好。李抒澔曾经这样分析道。吕焕雄也恨铁不成钢地插了一嘴，说到孙东柱，那孩子现在还是最亲建学哥呢。你看，外人也看出来你在我心里的头等位置。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 12





	头等位置

**Author's Note:**

> doon  
> 现背  
> 大写的ooc  
> 文笔不咋地，看看就好

金建学一进休息室就径直走向一直在低头玩手机的孙东柱面前，声线沙哑地叫了叫他的名字。

卖力表演后比往常的低沉的嗓音在孙东柱头顶处炸开，他一个激灵就把手机关锁屏，强装镇定抬头向金建学扬起嘴角，大大的眼睛里装满了心虚和讨好。

怎么了哥？

金建学虽然视力不咋好，但要看清楚孙东柱在慌张的伪装实在是太简单不过，他倒是好奇起来孙东柱究竟瞒着他在看什么看的入神连他进来了都不知道，沉浸在屏幕里小小的世界里。难道手机比我重要吗？

在看什么呢？金建学单刀直入地问道，语间平静，却像暴风前夕的好天气。

盯得孙东柱心里发寒，金建学也不是第一天跟他吵这件事，但他对金建学为什么要跟这台手机吃醋老感到好气又好笑。手机是手机，丢了就买新的，但金建学是金建学，独一无二的金建学。丢了他可要从哪里再找一个金建学啊？这都能比吗？？

他扁了扁嘴，见撒娇无效就不情不愿上交了手机，鬼知道金建学会不会突然爆发起来，就地压着他再肏哭他让他求饶。爽归爽，但他经历过一次浑身上下酸软无力再加上目光可及之处都被布满了吻痕后，他可以的话再也不想了。想到这里他忍不住打了个寒颤，醋坛子打翻来金建学大概比所有人都疯。

拇指刚覆上主页键就自动弹开，是个充满字的网页。孙东柱刚才似乎是看小说看入迷，金建学抓抓头发，这下尴尬了。可他看着孙东柱躲着他的眼神和发红的耳尖，便觉事有蹊跷，换作是平常的孙东柱肯定会理直气壮地乘机嘲笑他一番。

他指尖再度划开锁屏。

该死的。

金建学眯起了眼睛，这孩子偷偷背着他看脆皮鸭不成还要看他们倆的脆皮鸭，他多年的义务教育废了？？

「不是说要贴近粉丝生活吗，我就…」孙东柱越说小声，低着头不敢看他。好作不作他刚刚看的是圈子里挺有名的车手太太的新作，面子挂不住了，惨。

「东柱原来喜欢看这些啊」故意加重“这些”两只字的发音，好笑地看着羞到不行的孙东柱干脆把自己捲成了球，缩作一团在沙发上装鸵鸟。

金建学把房门的锁都锁上了，又走了回来，温柔地摸着孙东柱的头发。

「小狗」

「谁是狗」孙东柱闷闷地认了声，他得承认在金建学锁门时心脏抖了抖。

暴风雨来临。

「怎么办呢，」金建学凑近孙东柱的耳边，低低地说道「我硬了」

轟的一声，孙东柱的脑子炸了，脸蛋儿也红得滴血。荤话他说不少，但如此直白的表现由金建学口中说出来却拐五六弯变了个味儿。跟他谈对象时怎没发觉金建学是个这么无赖的人呢，如今想逃也逃不了，他心甘情愿被困在金建学的心里。

如同支配者的金建学使他兴奋颤抖，而金建学清楚知道这一点。

金建学依旧站在他面前，孙东柱从鸵鸟状态解放，犹豫片刻换了个半跪的姿势。

抬头仰望，金建学似笑非笑的表情忽然令孙东柱非常恼火。

好胜心作祟，他眼神抚媚，半支起身子把手臂环在金建学的脖子上，近的能感到对方的鼻息，就在金建学要亲吻他之前却抽身往下，脸上挂了恶作剧成功的小孩的笑。这孩子真是，金建学啼笑皆非，在脑海里寻找着适合的词藻。欠肏，他在心里总结着。

此时孙东柱隔着裤子亲吻了金建学明显硬着的裆部，用牙齿拉下了裤链。他故意让整个过程缓慢得像个小众文艺片儿的电影镜头，美丽但磨人。

没了裤子的束縛，金建学的性器一下子弹了出来，拍在孙东柱的脸上。

孙东柱像受了轻薄似的委屈地皱皱眉头，他突然有点儿想打退堂鼓了。

「乖，张嘴。」

似乎看出了孙东柱的犹豫般，一直沉默不语的金建学开了口。不得不说金建学的低音炮对孙东柱是致命的，一开始建立起或会吓怕人的印象，但后来又被与声线相反的温柔性格所折服，令孙东柱禁不住疯狂迷恋上他。特别是金建学在情事上特别喜欢低声说话逗他，仿佛看穿了孙东柱对他声线的不自控一样。

孙东柱手扒在金建学结实的大腿上，温顺地含住了眼前男人的碩大的性器，从根部往上沿着青筋纹路像个小孩吃糖般小口小口舔着，吞吐着龟头似是在吃什么好吃的零食，整根都舔得晶亮晶亮。他抬起眼帘，眨眨眼睛，表情讨好仿佛在求金建学的表扬。

金建学抚摸着小孩因为多次漂染而受损的发丝以示奖励，顺着摸下孙东柱的耳廓，轻轻揉搓他耳垂上小巧的耳钉。至从孙东柱打了耳洞后，耳朵的敏感度高了不少，就像是被人揉着含着就会令他的腰身微微颤抖，脸色都染上一层薄薄的红晕。

半跪在沙发上抬着头的孙东柱漂亮的脖子暴露在空气里，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇还沾着舞台表演时的红色唇彩，甚比女孩的眼睫毛因为喉头被占据而迫出的泪花打湿了，眼波流转之间显得更楚楚可怜。

孙东柱一时兴起，学着小说里写的他说，「比XION想的大呢」

嘴里塞得满满于是句子含糊，明明外貌还是个孩子但嘴里含着性器说着dirtytalk的色气模样总是让金建学欲罢不能，尤其是现在带着妆的属于舞台的XION，兴许是妆容使他的五官显得柔软一些，总有一种别样的性感。

是吗？孙东柱头顶的男人明显地带了点笑意，可能是被逗笑了。

然后与他平常温柔的性格相反，粗暴地搀着孙东柱的头发往里肏的更深，孙东柱乖乖地把牙齿收起来，由得男人狠劲地在他柔软的口腔里侵犯，象征不满用手扒拉几下金建学的大腿，眼眶打转着堆积起来的水雾。

幼嫩的嗓子眼被突然撞进来，孙东柱本積聚在眼眶的泪花一下子全刷下来，晶莹的泪珠滚落脸頰，滑过下颚，打湿了绚丽的演出服，糊花了精致的妆容。

金建学用孙东柱细窄的嗓子挤着爽了几下就抽出来全射在男孩的脸上，他的眼帘，脸頰，嘴唇，都是白濁的精液，混着泪水顺着流下他漂亮的脸蛋，还有好看的脖子上。

金建学掏出手机拍下了眼前这一幕淫靡的美景，让孙东柱被射满脸后拍一张照片收藏，设定成与孙东柱聊天室的背景是他的癖好。说起来上次不小心被李建熙瞧到上一张背景时他的表情像吞了只青蛙想吐也吐不出来，眼睛比平常瞪的更大，令人忍不住担心他的眼珠子会不会就这样掉出来。

\---

漂亮的事物总是令人想占有又想破坏。

从遇见孙东柱那一天开始，金建学心底里的控制欲和嗜虐的种子就开始悄悄发芽，镜头前他可以是个对所有人都温柔体贴的好哥哥，但对上孙东柱总是令他把持不住。他可以跟别人勾肩搭臂，拥抱然后牵手，但孙东柱不行。每每看到孙东柱和吕焕雄十指相扣还是瘫软无力坐在金英助怀里，他都恨不得把人找个华丽的笼子关起来。

他只能是他的。

莫名的占有欲爆发那天他把孙东柱抵在宿舍的墙上，孙东柱的背被他撞得生疼。他听到自己问他，孙东柱，你为什么跟别人走那么近。孙东柱不怒反笑，那哥呢，哥你可不是也跟抒澔哥焕雄哥玩的很开心吗。

他愣了一下，紧紧把人圈进怀里，力度大得要把骨头揉碎。

幸好幸好你也有注意我。

被他抱着的孙东柱突然放声大哭。

我以为你不要我了。

那时的孙东柱个子还差金建学大半个头，他狠狠地在金建学的锁骨上又咬又舔地种了个咬痕，这样哥就是我的了，他说着如同病娇一样的台词，眼里闪烁着不一样的光芒，金建学顿时醒吾过来。

他俩都是为爱而狂的人。

接着他摸着他还是黑色的头发，在后颈上咬了一口，白皙的肌肤上硬生生多出了一个深红色的咬痕。

\---

孙东柱又可尝不是一个占有欲特强的人呢，他曾经受不了分手而让别区的朋友好好「照顾照顾」已经被他迫得转学的前女友，花样层出不穷。

得不到的他情愿毁掉。

正式成为rbw练习生时与他同期的就有金建学还有好几个出色的练习生，练着练着孙东柱不禁感慨自己的实力与练了好几年的哥哥们实在是天差地别，甚至是东明的舞也比他的好看，整个人陷于迷茫，机械性日复一日练着同样的舞步。

然后公司告诉他们rbwboyz会加人準備出道，变相告诉他们这次进不了出道组就好收拾包袱找下一家东主。于是孙东柱就开始想自己离开rbw后改行去上音乐剧班还来不来得及，还是像个好孩子一样修一年再回去上大学，不料他留到了最后，占了rbwboyz的一席，成了rbw新男团的出道组。

他还记得那个跳舞很棒的外国练习生走前不屑地大声说了句关系户，被金建学狠狠剜了一眼，用他低沉的嗓音回了一句总比你舞跳不过吕焕雄，其他都是一无是处强。

那时孙东柱才第一次真正意义上认识了金建学。谢谢你，他小声回谢。那人友好又带点靦腆朝他笑了笑，别在意，有些人就是个烂人。

\---

进到rbwboyz后的孙东柱金建学努力地和其他人打好关系，所幸成员们都善良得很，又是有过一面之缘的人们，大家渐渐熟络起来。金建学跟金英助是旧识，孙东柱成了新的忙内，一个团的形定了下来。

渐渐地金建学跟每个成员都亲了不少，和金英助是老相识，陪李抒澔打游戏，和吕焕雄更是第一个熟起来——两人对wave的心得似乎有相同的感悟。至于李建熙倒是先跟他先说了话，然后莫名其妙聊到一块去了。总括而然，意外地金建学跟所有人都亲的很，各处留情的小鸡仔。

然而孙东柱还是跟金建学最亲。

也不是说别的哥哥对他不好，反而是各种宠他对他好，那句话怎么说呢，嗯，就是忙内on top。

可是不一样的。

孙东柱清楚他喜欢其他哥哥，散发爱意的英助哥是个可靠的大哥，脑回路清奇的抒澔哥十分有趣，气氛调节者的建熙哥心思细腻，焕雄哥雖小但可靠，但这些喜欢跟孙东柱对金建学的喜欢有所分别。

可能是当时金建学替他说话了，所以他潜意识里认为金建学是个守护者。他的守护者。金建学也乐于把孙东柱留在身边，经常从后抱着他，亲密地叫他小鹿斑比，由得孙东柱各种咬他，在他手上留下各个咬痕。

金建学给了他足够的温柔，呆在他身边被他宽厚的肩膀围着使孙东柱从心底里感到安心，金建学成了孙东柱安全感的代名词。在他面前孙东柱可以肆無忌憚乱发脾气，以下克上也能被原谅。孙东柱只对他一人显露自己的情绪，自私地想着金建学的柔情是他独有的。

即使如此他还是十分孤单，特别是看到金建学跟别的哥哥们亲昵地大笑小声地说着悄悄话，他就会从远处默默观看，咬起被他侵蚀得差不多的指甲盖。

孙东柱不喜欢示弱，也不喜欢表现得像个小孩——他嘲讽自己像个孩子一样玩具被抢了闹情绪——是的，当时孙东柱还拿捏不清自己对金建学的感情——明明是我跟你先亲上的呢，怎么你一眨眼就和其他人那么要好。

每每这时他又会忧伤，他们甚至连恋人关系也算不上，他又凭什么要求金建学只看他一个人呢。

所以当初金建学把他抵在墙上时，他开心得快要哭出来，事实上他大概哭了，在金建学咬他的时候，豆大的泪珠落在衬衫上，迅速被吸收掉，只留下一个深色的圆印。

\---

旁观者清当局者迷。

事实上金建学对所有人都好，但他似乎对孙东柱特别特别好。

李抒澔曾经这样分析道。吕焕雄也恨铁不成钢地插了一嘴，说到孙东柱，那孩子现在还是最亲建学哥呢。

你看，外人也看出来你在我心里的头等位置了。

\---

「明天绝对会哑掉」坐在地上的孙东柱咳了几下后悠悠地道，伸手拿张纸清理脸上挂满了的精液。

「没关系，」金建学把他拉起来交换了一个咸咸的吻「明天没有行程」

「有家咖啡店我想去」

「那我陪你去」

「好…嗯你别摸」

金建学抵着他的额头问道「不想要吗？」

「…要」手臂环上他的脖子，给他舔的时候已经硬的不行了。

突兀的敲门声打断倆人的温存「东柱啊？建学哥？经纪人哥说要走了」是吕焕雄。

「呐」孙东柱不情不愿从金建学身上离开，那人倒好，现在似笑非笑地看着收拾背包的孙东柱「真可惜」

「闭嘴」孙东柱凶狠狠地回道，金建学黑色的背囊准確无吾朝他脸上飞来，被他轻松截下，却见孙东柱坐在沙发上嘟着嘴巴闹情绪。

「回去给我」

「好」  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> 其实头等位置本来叫做blow job（）是我在微博上看到有人把韩onbox xion抬着头嘟着嘴巴的图和oneus do it xion说的那句比xion想的要大呢的截图后诞生出来的黄色废料。一开始只有乖张嘴到金建学拍下那段，后来写着写着就多了后面漂亮的事物总是想令人破坏…说到底我就是想写有点病的豆和没安全感的柱过过瘾，没什么内涵  
> -  
> ooc到當時全世界以為sdj打耳洞了但其實沒有而且最近宣言了絕對不會打的程度


End file.
